This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Prof. Zaia organized a symposium at the 240th ACS National Meeting held in Boston in August 2010, in honor of Prof. Costello's Field and Franklin Award. Resource staff presented six invited lectures at this and other symposia during the meeting, as well as numerous posters. Prof. Costello gave invited lectures at the Eastern Analytical Symposium, Summit, NJ (Nov. 2010) and the American Heart Association Meeting, Chicago, IL (Nov. 2010) and the US HUPO Meeting, Research Triangle, NC (Mar. 2011). Prof. Zaia gave an invited lecture at the Glycoprotein Research Group session at the Association for Biomolecular Resource Facilities Annual Meeting, San Antonio, TX (Feb. 2011) Prof. Lin presented an invited lecture at the North American FTMS meeting in Key West, FL (May 2011).